The Illness
by gomez-girl
Summary: Sneaking out the front door quietly and shut it silently as I could. I took off running down the street far away from my house and never looking back and just rethinking about the past year. How this all started with the illness that my baby sister had. I suck at summaries so please read!


Hey it me again and I want to thank every one who read my other story Unwanted! So please read and review cause I really want to know what yal think of this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own Jinx but I do own the story plot.

* * *

I woke up hoping that this wasn't happening, hoping it was just a dream. Sadly, it wasn't a dream or should I say nightmare. Everything was true, my little 10-year-old sister, Alexandria, is sick with cancer.

The doctors keep telling Alex that she's going to be okay but we both know she's not. Every week they have her try a new medicine, but like the week before, it doesn't work. Almost every night would I stand outside her hospital room hearing her cry herself to sleep. I would stand outside crying silently to myself thinking, that should be me with the illness, the pain, and the suffering.

I would even her say, "Why must god HATE ME and give me this CURSE!" That just broke my heart into million pieces. I would pray every night telling god to take her suffering away and consider giving it to me. I keep thinking one night he might just answer my prayers. When I woke up this morning I felt something was wrong, so I rushed to the hospital just in time to my sister dying.

I seen her looking up at me with a small smile on her face and asked,"Jenny is it okay to see a bright light and giant ghostly hands reaching out towards me?" At that moment my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I then choked backed a sob, I took her little cold tan hands into my warm ones and looked up at her into her beautiful green eyes. Using all the strength I had, I choke out with sadness in my voice , "I believe it is, but Alex always remember I..." I had to stop to let it sink in because this was my beautiful, intelligent, and kind-hearted little sister that I was about to lose, then I remembered she was going to safe place and that she was going to wait for me there. "I will always love you no matter because your my little pest and I love you for that." I said while running my hands through her beautiful brown hair that she still had left with a small smile on my face.

She had let out one of her famous contagious laugh, she was about to say something but her heart stopped before she did. I broke down into tears. Held on to her hands crying as the doctors came rushing in. One of the nurses told me I had to leave but I didn't listen to her, so she tried to pry me off of her. But she couldn't so she had to sedate me. I started to feel dizzy and then my world around me went black.

* * *

After the day of her funeral, I just stopped talking to my mother, I hardly had diner with her anymore it just wasn't the same without Alex. Even though I was fourteen I started doing drugs and went out to parties and didn't come back until very late, wasted. One night I was so wasted, I dyed my hair pink and got pink cat like eyes, thanks to my older friends.

My mother would wait up for me to return home. Every night when I came into the house, I got the same lecture, "Jennifer where were you?! Do you know what time it is?! Have you been drinking?! Do you know how worried I've been!" But she always got the same response out of me, "I was out with my friends so deal with it!" Then I would run up to my room slammed the door shut. I would hear talking to herself about something to do with me hanging out with the wrong crowd.

One night I was so depressed that night, I don't know what came over me but I went to my bathroom and took out a razor from drawer and held it out to my olive colored wrist. Before I could do anything to myself my mother came in. "JENNIFER NIKKOLE GONZALEZ! What do you think you doing?!" She yelled scared for her life, thanking god I haven't done anything to myself yet.

I then came to realization and dropped the razor. My mother hugged me and started to cry saying, "I've already lost one of my angels, I'm not going to lose another!" I started to cry myself and sobbed out, " I miss her mom, I miss her so much!" "I do too sweetie, I do too!" She whispered in to my dark brown hair. She help me out of my bathroom and into my purple soft bed and pulled the covers over me, tucking me into bed. I then pretended to fall asleep, evening out my breathing until I heard her walk out of my room, shutting off my lights. I opened my eyes and stared to think about how great it would be to forget about happen and to start fresh new page. I know what I had to do that night.

* * *

Later on that night as soon as my mother went to sleep I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some of my clothes, my pink contacts, pink hair dye, and cash that I had stashed for emergences, it wasn't much but it would have to do for now. Sneaking out the front door quietly and shut it silently as I could. I took off running down the street far away from my house and never looking back and just rethinking about the past year. How this all started with the illness that Alexandria had.

* * *

Thanks for reading so please review. I kind of planned on this being a one-shot but is all want more please let me know and if you have ideas on how this story should please don't be afraid to tell me them cause there's no such thing as an bad idea


End file.
